


Truth: Lie Detector

by cherrysandae



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dialogue-Only, Family, Funny, Gen, Lies, Platonic Relationships, Questioning, Sibling Rivalry, Team as Family, Truth, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysandae/pseuds/cherrysandae
Summary: When they are confronted with a lie detector, there is no much more to do beside the futile attempt of runaway.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku & Megurine Luka, Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin, Kaito & Meiko (Vocaloid)
Kudos: 15





	Truth: Lie Detector

**Part 1 -** Hatsune Miku

**Questioner -** Megurine Luka

_Miku_ | **Luka**

* * *

Question 1 : **"Have you ever dropped food on the floor and then picked it up and eat it?"**

_"What do you mean? I would never ever do that!"_

Result : **LIE.**

**"Miku, you are disgusting."**

* * *

Question 2 : **"Have you ever got pranked by someone?"**

_"Yeah? Often. Ask the twins."_

Result : **TRUTH.**

**"I shouln't have asked this. This is a sensitive topic for you. I've always known those two are so horrible."**

* * *

Question 3 : **"Are you in love with someone right now?"**

_"Eh?!"_

**"Come on. Tell me."**

_"No?"_

Result : **LIE.**

_"..."_

**"Ehem. Okay. Next question."**

* * *

Question 4 : **"Is a hotdog a sandwich?"**

_"Uh, Luka, why would you ask me that? Isn't this suppose to be personal questions about ourselves?"_

**"I know, but I really want to know your opinion about this. So?"**

_"Um, maybe a hotdog is both a hotdog and a sandwich?"_

Result : **...**

**"Why this thing suddenly does not working?!"**

* * *

Question 5 : **"What are you afraid of?"**

_"Height?"_

Result : **LIE.**

_"It's snakes. They had no legs, it's not normal, I'd tell you!"_

* * *

Question 6 : **"Do you consider yourself sexy?"**

_"OH YES!"_

Result : **TRUTH.**

**"Even without boobs?"**

_"Like I said, of course- I'm sorry, what?"_

* * *

Question 7 : **"What do you love about yourself?"**

_"Everything."_

Result : **TRUTH.**

**"Ugh. I hate you."**

* * *

Question 8 : **"What would you like to change about yourself?"**

_"My hairstyle."_

Result : **LIE.**

_"My boobs' size."_

Result : **TRUTH.**

* * *

Question 9 : **"What is one thing you are deeply proud of in your life?"**

_"My self-confidence."_

Result : **TRUTH.**

**"Well, I have to agree with that."**

* * *

Question 10 : **"What would you like to eat for you last meal?"**

_"Leeks."_

Result : **LIE.**

**"What, it's not leeks?"**

_"The truth is I want myself to have an orange for my last meal."_

**"This is huge. I really need to tell Rin about this!"**

**Author's Note:**

> Next ➵ Kagamine Rin


End file.
